memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Kahnrah
Kahnrah was a male QuchHa' Klingon in the 23rd century who for most of the latter half of the century served as a member of the Klingon High Council and head of his house, the House of Kahnrah. ( ) Family Kahnrah was a member of the House of Kahnrah, a family that could be traced back to the era of Kahless the Unforgettable. The family was extensive with many members serving in the Klingon Defense Force. Kahnrah himself had at least one child, who in turn gave him a granddaughter, K'ahlynn. ( ) History Kahnrah was serving on the High Council by 2267 when news reached Qo'noS of the destruction of the Klingon scout vessel at the hand of the Federation starship at the edges of Klingon space near the Federation border at Organia. As the Vortha had been commanded by a member of Kahnrah's house his fellow council members looked to him to decide the Empire's course of action. Kahnrah suggested sending a fleet, under the command of Kor, son of Rynar, to secure Organia for the Empire and destroy the Federation starship. The plan did not go exactly as expected when the Organians turned out to be a powerful non-corporeal species. Kahnrah was present in the Great Hall when the Organian's leader, Ayelborne appeared and demanded the Klingons and Federation begin peace talks, under the threat of neutralizing both side's armed forces. The Council reluctantly agreed to the conditions of the Organian Peace Treaty, and while his fellow council members protested the unjust turn of events Kahnrah already plotted the Empire's next strike; unable to use their military might the Klingons would have to turn to espionage. ( ) The first attempt at espionage, in which a surgically altered Klingon was tasked with sabotaging the Federation's efforts to colonize Sherman's Planet, failed due to the cowardice of the operative, who gave away the Empire's plans when threatened by nothing more than a tribble. The operative, Gralmek, a distant cousin to Kahnrah's house, was discommendated for his failings. While Kahnrah was not held responsible himself he regretted the thoroughly un-Klingon tactic and was glad to see the first failed mission also be the last. ( ) Kahnrah was still serving on the council be 2293. In that year the disastrous explosion of the moon Praxis threatened to cripple the Empire. The Council split, the Chancellor, Gorkon, proposed the Empire request aid from the Federation, while the opposing half suggested the Empire take what it needed to recover in hostile actions. The decision balanced on Kahnrah's vote and so he looked to the past to decide on the best course of action. ( ) He recounted the tales of Organia and Gralmek to his granddaughter K'ahlynn, and also looked to the logs of his kinsman, , who had led a more successful mission to undermine Federation interests. Finally he took K'ahlynn to the Museum of Military Triumph and Conquest to meet with his old friend Morglar, who told him of a mission not recorded in the Chronicles of War - when Morglar, while serving under Kang had to work beside the Humans to defeat a common enemy. ( ) Finally Kahnrah made his decision: Humans and Klingons were not so unalike, and as Morglar's story, and the other historical accounts, had indicated Humans could be noble and honorable - he would vote in favor of Gorkon's plan. Unfortunately that decision was at odds with Kahnrah's political adversaries and so as he made his way to cast his vote and found himself pursued by a group of assassins. ( ) Kahnrah was able to outsmart his pursuers on a train, though this caused the vehicle to crash in the process, and then made a dash for the Great Hall. As he made his way through the alleys of the First City he was surprised to find his path blocked by K'ahlynn. Then, as she made a move to attack, it clicked, his own granddaughter had betrayed him, seeing his decision as a betrayal to, and weakening of, the Empire she had informed his adversaries of his decision. He was forced to fight and kill his granddaughter – as she lay dying in his arms he forgave her, understanding she only did what she thought best for their people. Kahnrah made it to the council just in time to settle the vote, declaring at the end of an impassioned speech, "If we are to conquer tomorrow, we must first live today." And so, the Klingon Empire sought peace with the Federation. ( ) Category:Klingons Category:Political leaders Category:QuchHa' Klingons Category:Klingon high councillors